howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Her Kid
"It's Her Kid" is the 64th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise and Nate look to get Nate’s dad a psych evaluation so that they can have his murder case retried under an insanity plea. Meanwhile, Michaela works overtime to convince Tegan to give her a chance to earn her trust back, and Bonnie gets an offer she mulls over.How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.04 - It's Her Kid - Press Release - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *Roger Robinson (Mac Harkness) died before around a month before the episode aired. This episode was subsequently dedicated to him.https://twitter.com/petenowalk/status/1053118352816775168 *When Annalise Keating is contemplating telling Bonnie Winterbottom about her son, she flashes back to the past where Bonnie helped her. **The scene where Bonnie helped Annalise while Annalise was pregnant was from "She Hates Us". **The scene where Annalise crosses Bonnie in court, telling her whether it was possible that she could have had a hysterical pregnancy is from "I Love Her". **This episode scored 2.75 million viewers. 'Important Events' *Annalise Keating tells Bonnie Winterbottom about what she and Nate Lahey found about her son. *Oliver Hampton confronts Frank Delfino about him looking into Gabriel Maddox. Oliver joins the hunt for information about him. **They find an assault charge on his record which after they look deeper, find that the man who he assaulted was his mentally ill mother's doctor and the doctor was over prescribing her medication. *Following Emmett Crawford's failure to secure a win with Niles Harrington, he finds Ruth Stevenson, the head of a billion dollar company and wants to secure them as a client. **Tegan Price later secures them by getting Ruth to step down in order to increase their profit margin by a considerable amount. *Annalise asks Emmett about what happened in London and he tells her that he legally isn't allowed to talk about it, suggesting that he signed some sort of non-disclosure agreement. *At the Coliver Wedding, Connor looks for his husband. Michaela calls Nate. Bonnie has his phone. Annalise returns to her apartment and collapses on the floor, crying. 'Title' *Nate Lahey is talking with Annalise Keating about Bonnie Winterbottom's son. The two discuss whether to tell Bonnie or not; Nate wants to tell Bonnie, however, Annalise thinks that they should wait as Julie Winterbottom "probably sold the baby for smack." Nate tells Annalise that she deserves to know by saying that "it's her kid, Annalise." However, Annalise reminds Nate that the baby was a product of rape. **'"It's Her Kid"' - Nate Lahey 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 504Promo (1).png 504Promo (2).png 504Promo (3).png 504Promo (4).png 504Promo (5).png 504Promo (6).png 504Promo (7).png 504Promo (8).png 504Promo (9).png 504Promo (10).png 504Promo (11).png 504Promo (12).png 504Promo (13).png 504Promo (14).png 504Promo (15).png 504Promo (16).png 504Promo (17).png 504Promo (18).png 504Promo (19).png 504Promo (20).png Behind the Scenes 504BTS (1).png 504BTS (2).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x04 Promo "It’s Her Kid" (HD) Season 5 Episode 4 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 5x04 Sneak Peek "It’s Her Kid" (HD) References [[es: ]] Category:Season 5 Episodes